Beautiful Kitsune
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: They say Kitsune don't exist but I say your wrong but what happens when you fall in love with the Kitsune? This was my first story and I do plan on going back to it eventually. Hope people still give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

There is an old saying in the village I come from:

"If you see a Kitsune in its true form that you will be binded to it forever"..

I never knew how true that was until the day I met him...

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Me and my older brother were playing outside in the front of our house when we noticed moving turcks next door. My first thought was the same as my brothers 'someone finally moved by the haunted forest'. I said to my brother "they won't last long". Then I saw two boys come out of the truck. One with red hair and the other with blonde. 'Wow his hair is real bright' was my first thought. In the middle of my thoughts my mom came to us and gestured that we welcome them to the neighborhood. "But why mommy?" Sasuke said. Instead of their mom saying anything Itachi commented instead "though they won't last long in that house we should at least be nice".

Mikoto patted Itachi's head motioning him to go on. Sasuke just pouted and dragged his feet to the new neighbors.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I got out the car happy because I liked the house we moved to for a change. It had open area to run around and we were surrounded by woods which I loved the smell of the trees. I ran by my not so happy brother which he was mad about the move because he had friends and had to leave the school he grew use to. Me I had nothing in our previous town because I was homeschooled by my mom so I didn't have friends. But moving here was different because I actually got to go school and make friends my age for a change which I was happy about. Also because I didn't know what school was like. My thoughts rattled ' I can make friends'. I was lost in thought when my brother notioned that are neighbors were approaching. It was two boys and a woman that I believe was their mom. My mom and dad stopped moving stuff in the house when they noticed them coming over by us. The woman said "Welcome to the neighborhood". My mom chuckled and said "thanks". The woman started talking again. "My name is Mikoto Uchiha, these are my boys" she looked at them "introduce yourselves". The older boy opened his mouth to speak but the younger one cut him off. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and don't you forget it'' with his hand out. I didn't notice he was talking to me until my brother hit me. I said "My name is Naruto Namikaze and don't you forget it''. The boy looked at me and mumbled under his breath but my ears heard it and noone else happened to hear anything.

"I'm not stupid". The boy looked at me crazy and so did everyone else but I didn't care he said it. But my family knew I heard something and they just didn't hear it.

Before his little brother could say anything again he spoke this time cutting him off "Hi, I am Itachi Uchiha" holding his hand out to my brother. My brother shook it and then spoke "My name is Kuruma Namikaze nice to meet you''. The first time since we found out that we were moving he gave a real smile."And our names is Minato Namikaze and my wife" my mom cut in "Kushina Namikaze".

Then the woman spoke again ''when your done with moving your stuff feel free to stop by I am making curry and you can have some." "Yay! CURRY! Mommy can we go? Can we? Can we?" I said excitedly. My mother spoke ''it wouldn't be a bother?'' The woman said "Not at all. That way you can meet my husband too." "ok thank you" My mom said before the woman walked away with the two boys. No scratch that only one boy. Itachi stayed by my brother.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

We walked all the way back to the house when I noticed Itachi wasn't around. "Mom, why is Itachi still over there?'' I said.

"I guess he wants to play or help the new boy.'' mom said with a smile on her face. I pouted. While my mom chuckled and said "you can go by them too?''

I looked at my mom crazy and said "NO!"

She looked at me and said "fine help me cook the curry then.''

(Later that Night)

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I was waiting by the window for my brother and the neighbors. Then I saw a blonde head running to our door and I got excited. I just got up and called my mom to the door.

Few minutes of all of them being in our house mom and the neighbors were chatting when dad came in the house. I happened to not notice because the blonde was touching everything.

"Dobe stop touching stuff."

"Don't call me that" Naruto says while glaring at me.

"Mikoto seems like we got a full house" My dad said with a smile.

All the adults were standing now. "HI I am Minato and this wife Kushina'' "and those are my boys the blonde is Naruto" "Hi sir" Naruto was in front of my dad looking up at him I didn't even notice he moved over by our parents. Minato continued " and the red head being my older son Kuruma". Kuruma just looked up and nodded. Paying attention to Itachi again.

"Well I am Figaku you already know who everyone is in my family do no need for me to introduce them'' my dad just smiled. Then my mom said "Boys go wash your hands in the bathroom. Dinner is ready." "Naruto and Kuruma can go with them". We all ate and had a good night. That was how are first meeting went.

Its been five years since that day...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Its been five years since I met that dobe. We have been in every single class together since he had come to the village. He just irritates me and we don't talk we argue instead. I just can't get along with the dobe how I want to. Unlike my brother and his brother who seem to get along perfectly, me and that dobe always argue when were around each other. He hangs out with other kids in our class but I notice he never hangs out with them after school. That is weird especially cause they always invite him out.

"Sasuke hey. hey. Will you listen? Teme I am talking to you" Naruto said. "What do you want dobe?" 'he interrupted my thoughts ' 'I am so irritated by him its not like I want to give him an attitude I just can't help it.'

"Gosh, you don't have to be all moody. Its not like I ignored you" Naruto said angry.

"Just get on with it! Tell me!"

"There arguing again" Kiba said to Shino.

"Can you tell my mom I am going with Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru?'' Naruto said.

"Dobe, do I look like a message machine?" I said aggressively.

"Teme, what is wrong with telling my mom for me." That wasn't a question. He looked pissed off at me but didn't say anything to me after that and looked at Kiba.

"Nevermind!" He looked at Kiba and started talking to him. "I can't go." Naruto said aloud. I kinda felt bad for him at that moment but I didn't say anything to him just looked out the window. Kiba groaned "that sucks well then make sure you tell her so we can hang out tomorrow" "Ok" Naruto said quietly.

I don't know why I just can't help but giving him an attitude its not like I hate him its just that I can't help it. Everytime I look at him lately I get irritated.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I don't know why I can't get along with Sasuke its not like I don't want to but he just doesn't seem to want to get along with me. I will just go to the forest today so I can let out my anger in another form.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

His mom must have said no to him because hasn't hung out at all for the past two weeks. I have been seeing him go in the 'haunted forest' lately so I got curious. So one day I just followed him. When I finally got up to him he was by the river bank for a little bit then looked around in a way to see if anyone was around then all of a sudden he changed. He changed into a beautiful Kitsune. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and a thought came to my mind. 'Am I the only one that knows about this?' I noticed I had a slight smile on my face and at that moment my fate was sealed.

Naruto's P.O.V.

Its getting hard not changing because it feels so natural running through the forest. I hope I don't get seen especially by Sasuke. Sasuke he will tell everyone. But its strange because lately I have been feeling like someone has been watching me. Speaking of feeling like I have been feeling watched Sasuke has been staring at me a lot lately. And we haven't even been arguing or talking for that matter. My thoughts were broken by Kiba calling me. "Naruto" Kiba called "Yeah?" I said. "Are you busy today?" Kiba asked. I was about to respond when my brother called my name from the hall.

"Naruto" Kuruma called.

"give me a minute" Kiba just nodded at me.

"Mom said to come straight home and to buy vegetables for her today" Kuruma said with no hesitation.

"Kuruma come on. Why do I have to? Why can't you?" I vented. I heard him sigh before he started to talk to me again.

"Because I have basketball practice today so I can't. You better do it! We all will be home pretty late today, so if you get lonely go by Sasuke cause he will be alone tonight too" Kuruma said. Just as I was about to say something Itachi came calling "Kuruma" "we got to go" Itachi told my brother. "coming" Kuruma said looking at Itachi forgetting I was here. "Ok got to go little bro later." Kuruma said and he walked off following Itachi. I stood there at the doorway mad at the fact that they left it on me like I have no life. Then I noticed Kiba was standing next to me and he looked at me and all he said was "can't?" I just nodded in agreement.

(Afterschool)

I got off the school bus and went straight to my house to get the money where my brother told me it would be at. Then went to get the vegetables. When I got back from getting the vegetables I put them in there designated areas and walked right out the door. I looked both ways before I entered the forest and when I saw noone I went in.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Since I got home from school I knew Naruto had to go shopping for his mom so I waited by my living room window so I could see when he went into the forest. Then I spotted the blonde looking around before going in the forest I gave him a few minutes before I walked out my door. I couldn't explain why but I couldn't help but follow him everytime he went into the forest. I have been being very careful not to get caught. Until today when he caught me for the first time his face full of terror in his fox form. He changed to his human form right away. Then he grabbed me by my arm a bit harshly but gently and cried out "Please DON'T tell anyone or we'll have to move again" sadness in his beautiful blue eyes. He started to cry and begging for me not to say anything.

I felt so bad that all I could do was hug him. Until I finally said "I won't say anything to anyone ever not to my family or yours." He looked up at me with his usual smile aside from the tears streaming down his face. But I was so happy to see his smile on his face. 'Wait.. Happy.. Why? Would I be?' He was just laying on me basically in my chest and then I heard a faint whisper saying "Thank You Sasuke". All I said was "Your welcome" and continued to hug him. I liked the feeling I got when I was hugging him and when he was holding onto me and I didn't know what it was. I really wanted to tell him that I knew he was one for a while and that I thought he was beautiful. That was until one thought crept back in my mind 'he said again'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasuke's P.O.V.

We were still in the woods when I finally got him to calm down. When we got up to leave the forest we walked to his house in complete silence. We got to his door and he gestured me to come in so I went inside. When we got inside I followed him up to his room and we sat on his bed and he finally spoke. "Well do you have any questions?" I didn't say anything just stared at him. This time he yelled out to me. "Sasuke! Do you want to know something?" He made a sad face and looked away from me. Then I spoke "Your a beautiful fox." He looked at me shocked. I know that wasnt the response that he was looking for. He tilted his head "and?" is all he said. I just looked at the floor. Then we stayed silent for a few minutes.

Naruto's P.O.V.

He is so quiet it makes me nervous. I can't believe he found me out. 'but he did say I was beautiful' wait why does that make me happy. Then I felt him grab my hand and he spoke "I promise I won't tell anyone about your secret." He looked at me with an expression I wouldn't have expected to see on him it was concern and not only that but he was concerned for me. It made me happy. I just gave him a smile and didn't speak. His hand still on mine, we sat there quietly and at that moment I was completely calm even the fox part of me was calm. Then he released my hand and got up and looked at me and asked "Are you hungry? I actually was too so I nodded.

"Come on then Dobe I will cook in the kitchen." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Teme, What did I say about calling me that?" I said with a slight glare.

He chuckled. "I don't know what did you say?" He said with a smile.

"Teme." is all I could say. 'Was he trying to make me feel comfortable?' I sighed and followed Sasuke to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat? Not RAMEN!" He said loudly knowing I was following him.

"Beef stew" I said calmly.

He just nodded. This is the first time he talked to me without glaring at which I am happy about 'wait no no no happy it shouldn't matter how Teme treats me'. He started cooking and it was silent the whole time even when we were eating it was quiet. When we were both done eating he looked at the time and said "I should get going before my mom or Itachi get home".

"ok" Is all I said.

He walked to the door opened it then turned back "See you tomorrow Naruto" Sasuke said.

I was so shocked he actually said my name I didn't say anything I just nodded.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I just walked home silently and noticed a car in the drivewayand lights on in the house. My dad must be home from his business trip.

"I'm Home!" I was right it was my dad.

"Hey Sasuke, Where were you?" He said.

I told him I was next door then went straight to my room and layed down on my bed. He probably feels weird around me now. Tomorrow I will try to be nicer to him like I was tonight. I fell asleep thinking about Naruto and one thought came to my head

'I can't wait for tomorrow.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto's P.O.V.

I can't believe yesterday happened. Should I ignore him or will that make things worse. Well its not like we talk at school to begin with so why should I worry. I heard a voice "Hey Naruto" it was Sasuke.

"Hey" I said in a low voice.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I got up excited about the day because I actually might have a normal conversation with Naruto for once. But were at the bus stop and it doesn't seem like he wants to be around me let alone talk to me. I feel disappointed 'Hang on why do I feel disappointed?' I just expected his secret to bring us closer not farther apart. We stayed in silence until the bus came. We got to school and he seemed to be normal to everyone else but not to me. But why not me? 'why not me?' Naruto was by his friends laughing and ignoring me. It makes me sad. The day breezed by. I just went home to my room and was depressed. 'Why didn't this make us closer?' 'All I want is to be near him at least when we argued I didn't feel alone.'

A few days later

Narto's P.O.V.

I have been ignoring Sasuke lately but he doesn't seem to care. He just goes on with his life like its normal. I just going to continue hanging out with Kiba to get my mind off everything that happened that day.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I am so irritated right now that I might grab him by the head so will have to look at me and at least say something to me. This silence is killing me I can't take it.

"Naruto" I called. He didn't even look back he just flinched in his chair. So that Dobe did hear me he's just ignoring me. I got up from my seat and walked towards him and his desk. He was still talking to Kiba like I wasn't even there. He was just ignoring my whole existence now. It made me even more mad. I slammed my hands on his desk and screamed loud enough for everyone in the class to hear. "DOBE!" He finally looked at me but with a glare. I made him mad good then you at least will talk. Its better then nothing.

"You see me talking to someone, Don't you?!" He said with a tone that made me want to hit him. Then he looked away.

I got so pissed that I just hit him in his face and walked right out the class while the teacher was walking in.

"Sasuke?" Iruka sensei called out. I just ignored him and kept walking I was so pissed.

Naruto's P.O.V.

Everyone in class was shocked when Sasuke screamed Dobe but when he hit me they were even more shocked even I was. I can't believe he hit me. I never seen him that mad. I was laying on the ground still when Kiba helped me up.

"You ok Naruto?" Kiba asked. Anger in his voice clearly.

I just nodded. Was ignoring Sasuke the wrong thing to do? I will apologize to him later.

"Naruto, are you ok? Iruka sensei called out breaking me from my thoughts of Sasuke.

I didn't know I was crying until Kiba looked at me then at the teacher again.

"Iruka sensei, Naruto has been complaining about his teeth being in pain all day. Can I take him to the nurse?" Kiba asked with concern in his voice.

"Sorry Kiba I understand your worried about your friend but you and Naruto aren't allowed to leave class together or you won't come back." Which he wasn't wrong for because if Kiba said lets skip the rest of the day I would have just to get away. He looked around the room for someone he could trust. I was hoping it would be Shikamaru. "Sakura-chan can you take Naruto to the nurse and contact his brother please?" Iruka sensei said to Sakura. She just nodded in agreement. Everyone in the class was shocked about the events that just happened. When we left the class she spoke "Are you ok?" she continued before I could answer. "I can't believe Sasuke hit you. Naruto, Are you really ok?" She was probably the most shocked in the class being in a class with Sasuke since first grade. He has never talked to anyone or let alone hit anyone just gave them death glares. I never noticed but my body was nodding 'yes'. Yet why couldn't I stop the tears. We just went to the nurses office in silence after that.

Sauske's P.O.V.

I can't believe I got that mad and hit him. I feel bad but I was hurt too and he didn't even care that he was hurting me. He just kept ignoring me. "Sasuke?" A voice that was familiar stopped my thoughts and I turned to see Kuruma Naruto's older brother. "Kuruma."

"What are you doing out of class?" Kuruma asked. What a nag.

"I walked out." I said simply. He had shock on his face but before he could say anything I spoke. "Why aren't you in class?" I asked curiously.

"Well figures you wouldn't know. Since you weren't in the classroom. But they called me out of class because of Naruto." Kuruma said.

"What happened?" I said scared because I left right away.

"Calm down. Its just a normal tooth ache and he got meds for it." he sighed then continued. "But as for you, You should get back to class" Kuruma said sounding exactly like Itachi.

"Ok" is all I said. Then started heading back to class. I finally arrived at the door of my classroom not wanting to go in but opening the door anyway. Everyone and when I say everyone I mean EVERYONE looked at the door. Probably hoping it was Naruto and that he was good. When everyone realized it was me they all just looked away all accept for Kiba which he glared at me. I looked for Naruto he wasn't in class. I started to walk to my seat when Iruka sensei started to speak "Well thank you for gracing us with your prescence Sasuke." Iruka sensei then spoke again "Dentention Tomorrow". I nodded and I sat in my seat my stuff was all there but none of Naruto's stuff was there it was on Kiba's desk. Then the door opened again with Sakura, Kuruma, and Naruto behind the both of them.

Iruka sensei spoke "Is everything ok now?"

Kuruma spoke "Yes everything should be ok." To the class he seemed like a worried brother but I knew better Kuruma was pissed he even glared at me. He knows. Naruto didn't tell him it must have been Sakura.

"Iruka sensei?" Kuruma said

"Yes Kuruma?" Iruka sensei said

"Do you think I can talk to Sasuke real quick?" Kuruma said

"Sure but don't take to long." Iruka sensei said and gestured me to the door.

Kuruma also notioned me to come by him. Sakura was already at her seat but Naruto was still by his brother. He must have not said anything since it happened. When I got closer I noticed Naruto had been crying. All I felt after that was guilt and it wasn't because I was about to get snapped on by Kuruma but because I hurt Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I walked out of the class by Naruto and Kuruma.

Kuruma said in a low and angry voice. I even heard a growl. "Tell me Sasuke why did you punch my brother?" When I was about to respond Kuruma continued.

"Its not even that you just hit my brother that I am mad because my brother can handle his own. But its the fact when I seen you earlier you acted like you didn't know what happened." Kuruma was angry very angry. He is real scary when he is angry.

I spoke "I left out the class right after I hit him so I didn't know he went to the nuses office until I saw you." I said calmly.

For some reason I felt like walking away from this conversation would have been smarter.

"Ok so why did you hit him?" Kuruma asked calmer now.

"Because I wanted to talk to him and he has been ignoring me for four days now" I said hurt.

"Why?" Kuruma asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and said "you have to ask him because I have no clue."

Iruka sensei then came out the class and looked at all of us and "Naruto Sasuke get in class and Kuruma go back to class"

"Ok Iruka sensei" me and Kuruma said in unisen.

Then me and Naruto walked in class leaving Kuruma at the door with Iruka sensei. Then the next thing you know Kiba tripped me before I could catch myself Naruto caught me by the arm. He let go when I got my balance and went to his seat without a glance at me. As I walked past him I mumbled to him 'thanks'. I will apologize to him later. For the rest of the day I got glared at by Kiba and Naruto didn't speak not once for the rest of the day. It was actually really sad to see. When we got off the bus Naruto was in front of me so I followed him to his house then I noticed the closer we got to his door the more he tensed up.

I spoke up first "Naruto this needs to Stop!"

I sounded sad and he turned around to look at me. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the forest. I feel so bad that I hit him, that he ignored me, but most of all I feel bad that he cried.

Naruto finally stopped and looked at me in the eyes. Then before I could even say anything he puched me right in the face. Then we just started fighting. Naruto was a real good fighter. When we finally stopped fighting Naruto spoke first "I am sorry Sasuke" he layed back then continued "Its not like I wanted to hurt you by ignoring you its just that I didn't know what to say to you and it made me even more nervous'' Naruto said.

I looked at him and started talking "I am sorry too. I just got so mad when you were ignoring me and it made me feel bad". Naruto sat back up and looked at me. As I continued he was staring and listening to me the whole time. "I just thought since I knew your secret that we would be able to get close like our brothers but it was the opposite."

When I looked at Naruto he was still staring at me crying. It stung my heart.

He said "So you accept me?"

I just looked at him and smiled and said "Of course".

He smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back. When we pulled apart are faces were so close I could feel his breathing gain speed and so did mine. Then we just pulled away real fast. Got up and started walking out of the forest. He smiled again. 'Thank god'.

"Sasuke do you want to hang out at your house?" Naruto asked.

I nodded fast and pulled him over to my house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto's P.O.V.

Well we faught got that out our system. So now I think it will be easier for us to talk to each other now. Hopefully at least. I look at Sasuke and notice he is still pulling me to his house. No one is at his house because everyone is at my house that's why I said his house. When we got there he let go of my hand to open the door. We both went in then he locked the door. I ran up the stairs and he chased after me. Then we kind of wrestled on the floor a little bit though. Then as Sasuke got up he asked me "Do you want to take a shower?"

I blushed.

And then he blushed "No Naruto to get the dirt off from our fight. And not with me pervert. You can use mine and I will use Itachi's.'' he said all this while blushing. Then he mumbled 'pervert' under his breath. I had to laugh then I said "Ok''.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

'What the hell was that?' He thought of us together.

Sasuke was blushing a whole lot right now and he couldn't help it. I walked to Itachi's room to take a shower. The boys got out around the same time. Both boys had no t-shirt on and they were drying there hair.

I spoke "What do you want to do now?"

Naruto shrugged and said " watch a movie".

"Pick one" I told him while I layed on my bed grabbing a book. But then I started to stare at Naruto's outlines on his back. 'He's sexy' Sasuke blushed and thought 'what the hell'.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I was looking for a movie and all I felt was a hot gaze on my back. Like I was being checked out but the only person behind me is Sasuke and he wouldn't be checking me out. I have to break the silence and the stare on me.

"Sasuke" I said calmly while I was turning to face him. I turned to see he was reading a book. 'Was I mistaken earlier?'

"Yeah?" Sasuke said looking up.

"Why haven't you asked any questions about what I am?" I said

"Do you want me to ask questions?" he asked curiously .

"I would at least feel better if you did" I said desperately.

"Fine. Is your whole family Kitsune?" He asked honestly.

"Yes" I said

He said "hn" then continued "When you cried when I found out I knew what did you mean by again?" He asked seriously like its been on his mind

"Well you know how I was homeschooled?" I calmed myself.

He nodded. He really wants to know the answer to this.

"Well me and Kuruma both changed once in front of people and we had to move." I looked at Sasuke.

"You must have really liked those places" Sasuke said. He always answers honestly and shocks me with responses I thought I never would hear from him.

"Not as much as this house and this village." I said with a smile.

"Anymore questions?" I said. Sasuke just shook his head 'no' and went back to his book. I played the movie after it was over I looked at Sasuke still reading or he was doing his homework by his desk.

(Sasuke's thoughts at the moment were to focus on anything but Naruto so he started his homework -DON'T LOOK AT NARUTO!-)

"Hey Sasuke" I said

"Hn" Sasuke said uninterested.

"You know there's a saying in this village of Konoha." I said

"What is it?" Sasuke asked curious now.

" 'If you seen a Kitsune in its true form that you will be binded to it forever'."

He looked at me stunned like he didn't expect me to know of it. Then he opened his mouth to speak.

"Dobe tsk" "When we met that's when we became linked" Sasuke said looking at me. Then he picked his book back in his face.

I smiled. 'I am glad Sasuke knew my secret'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

2 years later...

Naruto's P.O.V.

Its been two years since Sasuke found out my secret. We became friends. Hell.. We became best friends. But he also gained his own friends since we got in High School. Him and Neji seemed to be close.

"Hey Sasuke" "Neji" me and Neji weren't enemies but we weren't friends either.

"Hey dobe" Sasuke said smirking.

Basturd that he is.

"Hey blondie" Neji said.

Why the hell do these two have nicknames for me and I don't have nicknames from my own group of friends. And hell Neji isn't even my friend.

"What is up with all these nicknames?" I said in a irritated tone which made Sasuke smirk even more.

"Oh come on dobe if I called you Naruto you'd act all weird on me." Sasuke said.

I pouted then I sighed. "whatever".

Then I walked towards my friends. Shikamaru and me became real close friends when I was heart broken from two girls that I liked. They both said that they liked Sasuke and that they said he would go out with them. Shikamaru was convinced he was doing this to sabotage me so I wouldn't be with them. But he had no reason to do that to me. He cares about me he wouldn't hurt me like that. Another reason we got real close was because Kiba started to hang out with his girlfriend which I didn't mind cause my friend was in love so we barely hung out.

"Hey Shika." I said.

He turned and smiled. "Hey Naruto" paused and approached me "guess what" I waited for him to continue. "I got the date with Temari to be a double like we talked about. Temari said she was fine with it. You just got to ask her and not tell Sasuke." He said in a tone of irritation.

I was about to talk then Sasuke spoke "Don't tell me what?" He said to Shikamaru. Neji was trailing behind Sasuke.

"Oh nothing" Shikamaru said quickly. Then Sasuke looked at me. I don't know why but I just can't lie to him.

"Oh I am going to ask Sakura on a date". I didn't see the harm in telling him. Shikamaru sighed then put his hand on his face.

"Oh really?" Sasuke said calmly

"Yeah I hope she says yes. But class is about to start so we got to go." I said to Sasuke waving bye Shikamaru yelled at me the whole time we walked to class telling me I would regret telling him. I just told him that I would ask Sakura out in the next class the class we have with each other.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

When Naruto walked away I was pissed. "God damn it! Why does he have to like her?" not looking for a answer but got one anyway. Neji looked at me and said "Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" I just looked at him. 'How could I just tell him that I love him? Its impossible. I don't want to be rejected and lose a friend in the same day. I just couldn't deal with it. I don't want to lose him.'

"Let's get to class." I said to Neji.

I was pondering in class what I should do. I heard a thought in my 'fuck it date the bitch' or I could wait and hope for the best. The best being Naruto heart broken from rejection.

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Sakura." I said a bit nervous.

"Hey Naruto, What's up?" Sakura asked.

"I was wondering if you were busy on Friday? I wanted to know if you would go on a date with me? It will be a double date with Shika and his girlfriend Temari". I was looking down nervous about what she might say.

"Ok. It sounds like fun." Sakura said with a smile.

"Really?" I was shocked as hell to that response.

"Yes. But this doesn't mean we are going out it is just a fun date, ok?" Sakura said sweetly.

"Ok" Is all I said before I ran out the class to Shikamaru.

Yeah were not going out but dates are good too.

I ran to Shikamaru at his locker.

"She said yes" I said in a very rushed and excited voice. Shikamaru looked very happy for his friend. Then Shikamaru thought 'Were screwed if Sasuke finds out'.

At that moment Sasuke popped up.

"Hey Naruto" Sasuke said.

Shikamaru said "shit"

I looked at Shikamaru and then at Sasuke and said bye to both of them because I had a class by myself. I was so happy right now they weren't going to ruin it.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Damn that Naruto left me here without an answer and with Shikamaru none the less. Talk about awkward. I looked at Shikamaru and was about to walk away when he spoke "Don't fuck this up for him" Shikamaru said and he walked away without another word.

Damn it he asked already and she actually said yes. FUCK! I puched a locker I was so mad. Then Neji came.

"Calm down" all he said.

"I can't." I said through my teeth. I was so pissed off.

"But you have too." Neji said.

I knew that but I could never stay calm when it came to him.

(Lunchtime)

I went to go sit by Naruto with Neji.

Neji started a coversation with Naruto immediately as we were sitting down.

"Hey Blondie heard you got a date with a certain pink haired girl?" Neji said.

Naruto just blushed. It was Shikamaru that spoke instead "Yeah as long as a certain somebody doesn't screw it up."

I just glared at him. Then Neji kicked me under the table.

"Its not like were going out with each other its just one date. She told me 'just cause we are going on a date doesn't mean were going out.' But she wouldn't have said yes if she didn't like me at least a little bit." Naruto said.

It was reliefing that they weren't dating but then I remembered that last part and said the same thing especially because Naruto is completely different when he's out of school. I sighed out loud.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto said with a worried expression.

"Nothing. Just thinking about destroying the world. Want to help?" I said smiling.

"Yeah sure" he said while he laughed. Oh that beautiful laugh. Everything about him was beautiful.

(End Of The Day)

Everyone was leaving and I was about to leave too but then I saw Sakura. Before I realized it I was in front of her.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Sakura said with a concerned look on her face.

"Will you go out with me?" I said before I could move.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said giddy.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I said not wanting too.

"Oh my god yes. I am going to cancel a date I made but it will be fine." She said eagerly.

I kissed her on the cheek and told her I would see her tomorrow. Then I went home preparing for the worse.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I can't wait to go to school tomorrow to see Sakura. I ate dinner and took a shower early and fell asleep early. When I woke up in the morning I noticed I was running late and that I missed my bus already. I am glad someone is downstairs. Before I went downstairs I started checking my phone. I got a lot of calls from Shikamaru and even a couple from Kiba and what looked like 20 text messages.

Text.

From: Sakura

Sorry Naruto I can't go on that date with you anymore. I got a boyfriend of course and he wouldn't like me going on a date with you sorry.

'What the fuck?' HOLD THE HELL ON SINCE WHEN?

Then he continued to the next text.

Text.

From: Shika

Dude where are you?

'Another text from Shikamaru was odd he only texts once usually.'

Text.

From: Shika

Dude seriously where the hell are you?

'That one made me think he was upset. Another one this time Kiba.'

Text.

From: Kiba

Hey bro, Where are you?

'Calm as usual but he doesn't normally text me in the morning. This was unusual.'

Text.

From: Shika

Dude I don't know where you are but I hope everything is good.

'What the hell is wrong with him?'

Text.

From: Kiba

Man its fine if you don't want to come to school but at least talk to us about what happened..

'What the fuck are they talking about?'

Text.

From: Shika

DAMN IT NARUTO I told you he would ruin shit. Now come your ass to school!

'What i he talking about? Dude I got to get to school. I went downstairs it wan't my mom but my dad.'

"Dad where's mom? And what are you doing here?" I said to my dad.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school already?" my dad said.

"Noone woke me. Can you take me? So why are you home?" I said curious.

"I got the day off actually I got off while your mom is gone on her seminar. And sure I will take you to school." My dad said getting up from the couch.

When I finally got to school it was about to be 3rd period and I caught Kiba and Shika by Shika's locker.

"Dude you guy's what's up with all the texts and calls?" I said to them. They looked at me shocked.

"Why are you late?" Shikamaru said .

"I woke up late." Was all I said before I continued. "What was up with all those text messages?"

"Did you read them all? Kiba asked.

"No I stopped after the 7th message shit there was 20." I said "So what happened?"

Shikamaru looked at Kiba then back at me and spoke "Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are going out!" Shikamaru said.

"What? Your joking that's not funny." I was getting angry. The worst thing about that is that I could feel my eyes going red.

"Its not a joke Naruto. That's why we thought you weren't at school because you knew." Kiba said worried.

I snapped. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" I yelled as I stormed off with them following me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I wonder what's going on I haven't seen Naruto all day I was expected the worse.

"I don't think you should have done this seriously." Neji said.

"I know but my body and my mouth did everything on there own." I said to Neji with it being true too.

"Whatever." Neji said.

We were at my locker about to go to our 3rd hour when I heard Naruto and when I finally seen him. He was obviously looking for me. Shikamaru and Kiba were running after a raging fox literally. I could tell he was mad. Neji nudged me to come on but I didn't move I wanted him to come for me so I didn't move. In a sense I felt like I couldn't move. Naruto caught my gaze and came at me in what looked like a fighting position.

"Sasuke what the fuck?" Naruto said as he swung at me but he sounded sad and angry at the same time. I dodged the first punch but he got faster and started catching me so I dropped my things and started fighting him. The teachers finally came to stop the fight. Neji grabbed me I was calm. Shikamaru grabbed a raging Naruto but he was so mad he started struggling to get away so Kiba came in and had to bear hug him to calm him. Then I saw his fire red eyes. He was angry and hurt. I never seen his eyes change colors in his human form before.

He looked straight at me "FUCK YOU Sasuke! I HATE YOU!" Naruto said in a furious but hurt tone.

Those words hurt me so much. "Who cares Dobe! I hate you too!" I said. I sounded mad but I wasn't I was completely hurt by those words he said and what I just said too.

His eyes changed back to normal and he seemed calm. Shikamaru and Kiba both let him go and he walked away. He glanced back one more time then he left. Shikamaru stayed for a little bit but Kiba automatically following Naruto but something on Shikamaru's face said 'what the fuck just happened' and it seemed like he felt bad. Then he looked at me and walked away.

Damn Naruto looked so hurt. Maybe I fucked up. Neji nudged me up and told me to come on. I started to tear up.

"Man I told you this would end bad" Neji said in a concerned voice.

"I know" Was all I could say.

I cleaned myself up then I said to Neji "Let's go to class" "ok"

We walked to class in silence.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I am so pissed and hurt right now.

"Man I am sorry that you had to go through all this" I said to Kiba and Shika.

"Its good" Kiba said reassuring.

"Man I am so pissed" Shika said.

Me and Kiba looked at him.

"Why?" I said

"BECAUSE! You didn't listen to me! I TOLD YOU HE WOULD DO THAT. NOW your hurt because of it" Shika said so pissed off. He was probably more mad then me but you could see he was hurt for me too.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you next time..." My voice trailed off. "There won't be a next time" I said in a cold voice. "Let's go to class" I said coldly but they still followed me to class.

I don't know why but I couldn't get what Sasuke said out of my mind it was painful. 'He hates me'. That would explain everything. But why does those words hurt me more than what he did. An announcement on the intercom broke my thoughts.

"Excuse this interruption, but can Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze please come to the office thank you. Naruto you better come!" The announcement ended. I got up with my stuff. Everyone in class said "OOOOHH".

Kiba Shikamaru and Sakura were in my class and didn't say anything.

I walked to the office and got there to hear my dad was there and that Sasuke wasn't there yet.

I heard my dad say under his breathe "GET IN HERE NOW!" He sounded angry.

I knocked and Sasuke showed up and went in too.

My dad glared at the both of us. Him and our principal Lady Tsunade were standing. We both didn't move from the doorway.

"Sit down Now you two!" Lady Tsunade said. We did.

"What is this that I heard you two faught?" She said looking back and forth at us.

"Explain now" she said.

I didn't say anything. He looked at me then spoke.

"We faught because he was jealous that the girl he liked liked me." Sasuke ended it at that.

Lady Tsunade and my dad looked surprised.

My dad spoke "Over a girl?" looking only at me.

"No" is all I said.

"Naruto we need your side of the story too because from what I heard you swung first and we need to hear why" Lady Tsunade said in a concerned voice. She always had a soft spot for me.

"I don't care I started it. What's my punishment so I can get out of here?" I said not caring at all.

"Well you both have a month of detention for a month. Both of you have to go home for the rest of the day though." Lady Tsunade said.

"But" Sasuke started but was cut off by my dad.

"Its ok. You will be going home with me too. Your dad couldn't do anything while on his business trip and your mom left town this morning with Kushina for there business seminar. They will be back next week Monday so you will be staying with me until then. And also both of you are grounded for a month." My dad said.

"Ok" Sasuke said.

"Fine whatever. Can we go?" I said

"Yeah let's go. Thank you Lady Tsunade. You have a good day." My dad said.

"Yes you too. Good luck with them Minato." Lady Tsunade said to my dad.

Classes ended and were allowed to meet my dad in the parking lot after we got our stuff. Shika and Kiba were waiting by my locker waiting.

"What happened?" Shika said nervous.

"Detention for a whole month and grounded for a whole month. Same for him. And get this Sasuke will be staying with me till next week Monday and its only Tuesday today." I said

"WHAT?" Shika and Kiba said together.

"Explain tomorrow. My dad's waiting outside. Got to go. Don't text me my phone will be off. Part of being grounded. Later." I said. They looked shocked especially with what happened today.

Sasuke was already in the back seat waiting with my dad for me. I got in.

"Finally boy you take too long" my dad said.

Boy this was going to be a long awkward car ride.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"So what is really going on between you two?" Minato said.

Naruto still wasn't talking. So I said fuck it and spoke.

"Naruto is just mad because a girl he likes likes me and broke off their date they had planned so she could be with me." I said coldly. He turned in his seat and swung on and actually hit me. Minato stopped the car to stop us from brawling in the car.

"Enough" Minato yelled. "I didn't think you guys were serious earlier. So Naruto you had a date with this girl and broke it off to be with Sasuke. Can you really blame him though? She was the one to call the date off. Why aren't you mad at her?" Minato said.

Naruto got mad then and he had red eyes again. "Really dad?" Naruto said

"What? Am I missing something?" Minato said

"Yeah the whole damn beginning." Naruto said mad as hell. I know I shouldn't be saying this with the position I am in but Naruto is sexy when he's mad.

"Well I wouldn't have been missing anything if you tell me." Minato said yelling at Naruto.

"Forget it! It doesn't matter anyway. He hates me so who cares" Naruto said. MInato looked at him in shock.

"Can you let me out?" Naruto said.

"Where are you going?" Minato asked.

"Through the forest." Naruto said

"Ok but be home soon." Minato said pulling over.

"Ok" Naruto said and jumped out the car.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I can't believe all this happened. All I want to do is transform and run. I got home before they did. Made myself a sandwich and went to my room.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Naruto disappeared from sight. Man I feel like shit.

"Sasuke, Want to sit in front?" Minato asked.

"Sure" I said and got in the front.

"So can you tell me from the beginning?" Minato said in caring tone.

"I think Naruto misunderstood my tatics." I said. I wasn't really sure where I was going with this but I was being honest.

"You mean your plan on never letting my son get a girlfriend?" Minato said like he knew my thoughts.

"I guess you can say that" I said. It feels like I am playing ring around the rosey with Minato like he was waiting for me to lie or admit something. " If he ends up with someone I want them-" I was cut off by Minato.

"To be you." Minato said looking at me.

"How did you know?" I said to Minato.

"I can tell. When my son told me about previous girls you went out with that he liked you never lasted with them and it was always around the time my son stopped liking them" Minato said.

"But if I can't have him the way I want him I want the person he wants to be with not to drop him for anybody not even me." I said openly.

"Then why don't you tell him that?" Minato paused "instead of fighting each other?" Minato asked.

"I don't know I just can't tell him. Today he told me he hated me so I told him I hated him too." I said to Minato basically pouring out my feelings for Naruto. "It hurt to hear those words but it hurt more to say them to him." I started crying. Minato pulled over to give me hug. I stopped crying and he started driving again.

"You know Sasuke, I can't act like I understand what your going through but to be honest I think you should him about your feelings for him. Especially since your in the fox house anyway." Minato said smiling.

"How do you know I know that?" I asked.

What the hell? He knows everything.

"Well Kuruma knew you knew because he caught you guys. Kuruma asked if he can show Itachi and mentioned that you never said anything. That explains why you two got so close to each. And at a random moment too." Minato said

So Kuruma wanted to show my brother. We rode to his driveway. It was raining pretty hard now. I told him I will go get some stuff I need from my house. I opened my door and seen that my floor was completely wet. I looked up and seen Naruto's red eyes.

"Why Sasuke? I thought we were best friends." Naruto said and pushed me hard against the wall.

"When?" Naruto said looking me straight in the eyes.

"What?" I said but I was kind of scared to speak.

"When did you start to hate me?" he asked anger clear in his voice. But I could see the hurt in his eyes.

I didn't speak MInato's words crept to my mind 'Just tell him your already in the foxhouse.' I chuckled at the thought.

"You think my feelings are funny Sasuke!" He said as he hit me against the wall again. I heard the anger in his voice even worse then before.

"NO!" Is all I said.

"Then why?" I heard sadness in his voice.

"Because I didn't want you with those girls." I said in an irritated tone but while I was trying to calm my heart rate because I knew he could hear it.

"Why?" he said.

"Because." I paused. "they didn't like you so why be with them." I said in a snappy attitude. I didn't mean to though I just didn't want him with those girls.

He then slammed against me again.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW SASUKE WHEN I NEVER GOT THE CHANCE?" he said slamming me against the floor. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

"Don't be stupid! If they liked you to begin with they wouldn't have said 'yes' to me dobe" I said in my defence.

"You didn't give them a chance to like me" he said hitting me. It hurt.

"Why would you want to be with someone who would drop you so easily?" I said questioning. This time he hit me right in the stomach.

"YOU NEVER GAVE ANY OF THEM A CHANCE" he said mad as hell.

"Why should I give them a chanceto hurt you? Are you stupid? Who would let the person they love get hurt by someone else?" I said all that then realized what I said. I looked at Naruto he was staring at me stunned with his blue eyes again.

"What?" Naruto asked while looking at me.

"Nothing. It don't matter you hate me right? Why do you care about all of this?" I said then looked at Naruto who was still staring at me.

"I do care. That's why I am here." he said while looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes. "I thought we were best friends. I know I said 'I hate you' first and I am sorry. But your words hurt me more than what you did" Naruto said with tears running down his face. He got off me. "I don't understand." Naruto said.

I got up and grabbed him into a hug. Shit I almost started crying too.

"I don't hate you Naruto." I paused. "I only said it to you because you said you hated me." I said.

"Then why?" he stopped, adjusted himself so he could look at me.

"Because they didn't deserve somone as great as you." I said in a sweet tone. I should tell him how I feel, no I should show him how I feel. I looked at him. He was staring straight in my eyes.

"Naruto, I love you" I said in a whisper as I kissed him. I gave him a small kiss. Then I leaned away to look at him. He stopped crying and he was blushing.

"I got to go" he said as he ran out the door.

'Oh this is gonna be fun.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Naruto's P.O.V.

What the hell was that? Sasuke just kissed me and told me and told me he loved me. What was wrong with me? Why didn't I hit or push him away? I walked in my house. My dad was in the living room sitting on the couch.

"Naruto." My dad called. "Woah what's wrong?"

Something was off my dad seemed sad like he was hurt. "Nothing is wrong with me. What's wrong?" I said looking in his eyes and knowing something was up.

"Ok. Me, you, and Sasuke need to talk. So go and get him." My dad said.

"Can't you dad?" I said annoyed because of what just happened.

"GO NOW" he demanded.

"Fine" I said. I walked out the door and Sasuke was already coming.

"Waiting for me?" he said smirking.

I blushed thinking about what just happened. "No Teme" I said without thinking. "My dad wants to talk to us." I finished and walked in the house.

"Come on then dobe." Sasuke said walking ahead of me.

"Come sit down you two.." My dad said to us.

We both did as he said because he looked like he was about to say something important.

"Boys where do I start?" he stopped thinking about how he was going to tell us.

It started to make me nervous.

"Spit it out already!" I said or at least I thought it was me but it wasn't it was Sasuke. Guess he was as nervous as I was.

"Sasuke Naruto" my dad put a hand threw his hair. Then he looked at us with tears in his eyes "Kushina is dead" my dad said crying.

I completely felt numb. I got up and walked away.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said. At least I think it was him.

I didn't even make it to the door before I changed into my fox form, I was crying out in that form. I ran out the foor and ran straight for the forest in the rain. I heard a faint scream.

"Naruto come back" Sasuke was calling.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I can't believe what I was just told. Kushina is dead. She was just like my second. Wait mother!My mother was with Kushina.

"Minato, What about my mom? She was with Kushina..." I said frantically.

"They got her stabalized. They said there was a fox in the caron top of her protecting her. They said if the fox would have never been there she would have been dead. Your mom was awake when the paramedics came. She wouldn't let them take her away. Your dad called me and told me what happened. So I have to go where they are your dad is also heading there" Minato told me.

"What about our brothers?" I asked.

"Your dad is telling them. He didn't want me to have to tell both sets of brothers." Minato said crying.

I went up to him and hugged him. Then I felt me starting to cry. I was grateful but also hurt. I thanked his mom but I wouldn't have wanted his mom to die. I was grateful but very very sad. Oh this whole situation was so sad.

"Sasuke your brothers should be here tomorrow night. I have to head over there now your dad left everything to get to your mom. Please look after Naruto he loved his mom more then me and Kuruma. So he should be taking this pretty hard." Minato said. Before he could continue talking to me his phone rang.

"Hello" Minato said.

It must be Kuruma.

"Kuruma"

It was Kuruma.

"Yes its true." He said and he started crying again. They spoke a little while longer and got off the phone. He came back by me and looked me in the eyes.

"Kuruma and Itachi should be here in the morning." he paused. "I got to go now. Please" I cut him off.

"I will watch Naruto." I said.

"Thank you" he said then he left without another word.

Should I wait here for Naruto? Its dark and raining out it could be extremely dangerous especially since I can't see the trail at night. Animals could attack me and I don't want that to happen. I just decided to wait for him and ended up falling asleep on the couch. When I woke up I woke up to Itachi and Kuruma staring at me. They are really weird.

"Where's Kuruma?" Kuruma asked me.

"He must of never came back last night from the forest." I said.

Kuruma didn't hesitate to change in his fox form in front of both of us. He ran right out the door.

"How long have you known?" I looked at Itachi.

"Since we were 17." Itachi said. "We should help find Naruto."

"Yeah I think I might know where he is" I said getting up off the couch.

We walked into the forest and ran into Kuruma who couldn't find Naruto's scent.

"I am pretty sure I know where he is" I said.

Kuruma changed forms again "Where?" he asked.

"i will find him and bring him back to the house ok?" I said looking at Kuruma.

"No he's my..." Kuruma was cut off by Itachi.

"If you don't find him in 30 minutes. Were coming back in here to search for him too." Itachi said while looking at me. At that moment it felt like my brother understood me. I nodded and ran off. I heard Kuruma though before I ran away.

"What the hell Itachi?" Kuruma said.

"Calm down" is all I heard.

Then I went to the place near the riverbank where he always hides. He was there and still in his fox form. He was about to run until I stopped him.

"Wait Naruto!" I said.

He stopped and layed back down.

"I am so sorry about your mom. But you can't stay out here forever. What about your dad, your brother Kuruma, and what about me?" I said. And he looked at me in the eyes. He was a beautiful yellow and while fox but he didn't have his blue eyes he had red. But he was still so beautiful.

(Back at home)

"I told you Itachi he won't find him like I can. He's my brother." Kuruma said.

"And I believe in my brother. He will find him so sit down and be quiet. You need to give my brother credit when he does bring him back too." Itachi said.

(Back to the forest)

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Come back Naruto. I know your sad. Please just come back. You want to know what happened?" I said. I saw his ears perk up to listen.

"You mom died protecting my mom." I said with tears coming down my eyes. It hurt me to know Naruto was hurting to the point he doesn't even want to be in his human form.

"I love you and your family. I am grateful your mom cared enough for my mom that she protected her but I never would want your mom to die." I said full on crying now.

He was still in fox form but he stood up and started licking my tears. I gave him a hug and he changed forms right in my hands.

"Sasuke." he said while pulling me closer into the hug.

"I am so sorry Naruto.." I said crying.

He just stayed silent and hugged me. He started to cry too. He was hurting. Our brothers found us.

Naruto went up to Kuruma and they hugged. We all walked to the house. When we got close they started running to the house.

When we walked in we were all shocked by what we saw.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Naruto's P.O.V.

Me and Kuruma ran ahead to our house because we sensed something very familiar. Itachi and Sasuke noticed we picked up speed so they chased us. When we got to the house the scent was so familiar so I just ran in the house without hesistation.

"NARUTO!" Kuruma called to me. They all followed him in with me to see a big red fox just like mom. Hold on that is mom in her Kitsune ghost fox form.

"Boys" speaking to all of us.

"MOM" we said in unisen. Then I changed forms and ran to her.

"Naruto I am sorry. I won't be around anymore. Kuruma I am sorry too. But I don't regret what I did. I saved my best friends life." my mom told us.

"But mom wasn't there something you could have done to get out of the situation?" Kuruma said.

"No, it was to late. So I wrapped my body around Mikoto." she paused then to look up at Sasuke and Itachi actually crying.

"Come here you two." then she looked at me and my brother and said "Wouldn't you have done the same to save these two?" my said staring into our eyes.

"I would do it in a heartbeat." I said without hesitation.

Everyone looked at me shocked especially Sasuke. But my mom looked at me with a proud smile on her face.

"When you die for someone you love every logic goes out the window." my mom said. Then she looked at the other two boys and said "I am glad your mom is safe." She said to them. Itachi hugged her while he was crying.

"You were always like my second mother. I am glad you all moved here and met our family. I am glad I got to know you. And thank you so much for saving my mother." Itachi said all that while crying and hugging my mom.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I can't believe what is happening right now. His mom died for my mother and everyone is talking to her spirit.

"Sasuke" she called out to me.

"Yes Kushina?" I said crying.

"I want to talk to you alone. Everyone leave the room. You two don't listen with your Kitsune powers if he wants to tell you he can" she said and everyone left the room. Before Naruto left he looked back at us.

"Go on sweetie" she said to Naruto sweetly.

"Sasuke, tell me. How do you feel about Naruto?" she asked me.

"I love him and I want to be with him." I said honestly. She was shocked because she thought she would have to pry me open.

"Well thank you for being honest. I accept you with my son, being the first person he ever willing showed his true form too. He must really trust and love you." she said.

"But" I was about to start and she cut me off.

"I don't know Sasuke what you could do. Just tell him and show him." She said. I blushed because I thought of last night.

"I already did" I said honestly again.

"Oh really. What happened give me the details?" she said in a curious tone.

"I kissed him on the lips and told him I loved him. But now I don't know what to do because I put my feelings on hold because of the awful thing that happened." I said.

"Sasuke this isn't and awful thing" I cut her off this time.

"IT IS AWFUL! Yes I am grateful for you saving my mom and I thank you a lot. But I wouldn't want you to die either. You got tooken away from Minato, Kuruma, Naruto, and my family. I didn't want it..." She cut me off with putting a finger to my lips.

"I understand. But to me your mom was important enough to me for me to risk my life for her so I did. Just like Naruto would do for you." she said.

I couldn't deal with it if Naruto did that for me. I love him so much I wouldn't want him to do that. But I understand what she was saying.

"I understand" I said.

"Good. Please look after my boy for me he is going to need someone now that I am going to be gone. Can you do that for me?" she said hugging me. "And can you tell your mom that oh nevermind I will tell her." "Get Itachi for me" she said.

Itachi walked in the room by her and started talking to her. I seen Naruto in his room but on his roof.

"Naruto?" I said cautiously. He turned to me with tears running down his face. It hurt me to see. I ran to him and got on the roof by him.

"I would do the same thing my mother did for you that my mother did and I understand why she did it. But... it still hurts." he said really crying not tearing but literally crying. I hugged him immediately and shockingly enough he hugged me back.

"I wouldn't want to lose you either." he said while looking at me.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to lose you either" I said then I paused. "Naruto, I love you. I don't want to ever lose you. If we have to stay friends forever for me to be with you then so be it." I said. He just looked at me shocked by what I just said.

"I will be here whenever you need m-" I was cut off by Naruto kissing me on my cheek.

"Thank you Sasuke" he said getting up. I followed him but before he could get out the door I stopped him.

"I want you to know until you make it clear to me that you won't feel the same way for me I won't stop trying to be with you" I said while walking towards the door.

Until I was slammed into the wall and spun around so I had to look at him. This time he kissed me not on the cheek but on the lips. I was so shocked I pushed him back.

"Stop.. Naruto... You will make me believe I have a chance." I said panting and tearing up,

"Then think that." he said while locking his door. Slamming me on the bed. He kissed me again accept this was a deeper kiss.

"Naruto please stop." I said crying now.

He didn't listen he just kissed me again. He bit my lower lip. I pushed him away again with more force.

"Stop pushing me away. I..." he cut off his sentence and started kissing me again. He was desperately trying to get me to kiss him back. Oh how I wanted too. Just when I was about to give in to what I wanted a knock came on the door.

"Who is it?" Naruto said.

"Kuruma. Mom wants to talk to all of us now." Kuruma said.

Naruto immediately got off of me. My bottom lip was bleeding from when he bit me. I licked it. I loved what just happened but his heart wasn't in it so it felt wrong. I wiped my tears away and followed him out the room. He closed his door and I walked away from him and his brother to where there mom was.

Naruto's P.O.V.

What the hell was I just doing? Did I seriously want Sasuke? Maybe I did. Maybe that's why I felt so hurt when he said he hated me. And I did just get turned on by pushing him down and kissing him. He turned me on. My thoughts got interrupted by my brother.

"What were you guys doing in there?" he asked curiously.

"None of your business" I said while blushing.

"ooohh so it was something like that" he said.

I nudged him. "Shut up no it wasn't" I said.

"Yeah sure." he said before walking ahead of me.

Sasuke got to where my mom was before me and Kuruma. He must have said something to her about what just happened or she could have heard. She glared at me and smacked me with one of her tails.

"Boys I love all of you. Be good to your dad Kuruma and Naruto. Sasuke and Itachi please look after my boys because I know both of them can get crazy one way or another. Especially my little hot head over here" she said while grabbing my head.

"Can all of you leave so I can talk to Naruto alone now. I already talked to you all one on one." she said looking at me with a glare.

"Ok" they all said.

"Naruto you know I love you. But sometimes your just slow." she said.

"Ok. What's your point mom?" I said.

"Why are you doing anything with Sasuke if you don't love him like he loves you?" my mom said mad and disappointed in me.

"I don't know how I feel. I just went off impulse." I said completely honest.

She smacked me in the head. "Stupid boy! You don't do things like that on impulse." she said mad now.

The thing is I completely understand and get what she is telling me. "Mom I understand. I just couldn't help it." I said.

She glared at me. "Well figure out your feelings before you do something like that. Don't hurt Sasuke anymore especially cause he loves you a lot. And also because your suppose to be his friend." she said firmly. "Your betraying him by doing that. You didn't like it when he betrayed your trust so don't betray his."she said. My mom cares a lot.

"Ok mom I won't do it again" I said.

"Ok good. I love you." she said while giving me a hug. Everyone came in the room to say goodbye to my mom. Sasuke was first. Then Itachi. They both left the room so we be alone with our mom.

"Take care of each other and your father." my mom said before fading into the forest. "I will always be watching you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Naruto's P.O.V.

I watched my mom fade into the forest. Then looked and hugged my teary eyed brother and he hugged me back.

"I will be next door with Itachi ok." Kuruma said.

I nodded.

"Call me if you need anything." My brother said before hugging me.

"Love you" I said.

"Love you" he said as he walked out the door towards the Uchiha household.

Then I closed and locked the door and went to my room.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I am waiting for Naruto in his room by his door. He came in and shut his door. I pushed him on his bed.

"Sasuke?" he said. I ignored him and got on him and started kissing him passionately. He was shocked at first then started kissing me back. I stopped kissing him and I bit his neck. A moan came out of him. We both stopped and looked at each other. Then he flipped me onto the bed.

"You think I will let you get away with that" he was saying while pulling off his shirt. Holy fuck he's sexy. I got a hard on immediately. He grabbed me through my pants. I let out a moan.

"Naruto... don't do that" I said. He did it again. I moaned again and it pleased me with what he was doing.

"Naruto..." I said in a whisper. He sort of shivered it turned him on. I flipped him off me and got on him. Are areas rubbed across each others and we both moaned real loud. Naruto grabbed my head and kissed me deeply. Was he just giving me what I want or was this because he was sad and he wanted comfort. That thought made me get up.

"Naruto we shouldn't do this" I said while walking to the door. I didn't hear him get up he shut the door on me and whispered.

"Where do you think your going?" he said it in such a sexy voice. I was turned on.

"Naruto you don't feel the same way for me that I do for you. So I don't want to do this." I said.

At that moment he bit me on my neck hard.

"You think you can make me want you then you would walk away. Hell no your not going out of this room" he said picking me up. He tossed me on his bed. He pinned my arms up and started kissing me. I was struggling to get out of his grip. When I started to finally kiss him back and I stopped struggling he let me go. I couldn't resist him when this sexy beast was on top of me. I bit his bottom lip and he let out a little moan. He went to my ear and whispered.

"Do you want me?" he said in a seductive way.

I didn't know what to do so I just gave in to my temptation. I started taking off my shirt and he started biting me everywhere on my chest and neck. I let out a squeal. It felt real good. Man I love him. I started crying he felt the tears and stopped what he was doing.

"Sasuke, What's wrong?" he said.

"We can't" I cried. I pushed him off me and ran to the door and made it to the guest room and I quickly locked the door. I fell to the ground and started crying.

"Sasuke?" he was at the door.

"Sasuke why did you leave my room?" he said.

I got so mad. I opened the door and punched him straight in the face.

"DON'T YOU GET IT I LOVE YOU! I AM NOT A TOOL!" I said furious. "You will never get it! I am not that desperate where I will do things with no emotion behind them." "Naruto don't touch me ever again." I said.

He just got up and walked to his door and slammed his door shut. I walked back to my room and laid on my bed and cried. I woke up the next morning to Itachi waking me up for breakfast and school.

"Lil brother are you ok to go to school?" Itachi said with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah I will be fine to go today. We have been gone for a day and a half." I said.

"Oh yeah you guys faught in school." Itachi said.

"I got to get ready now. Is Naruto going to school today?" I asked and I didn't want to talk about that day.

"He's already at school. He left to school early. And ok I will get out your hair so you can get ready." he was walking away. "Oh yeah I will drive you to school." Itachi said.

"Ok thanks." I said.

So he went to school without me. He must be mad at what I said. I took my shower and got dressed. When I was done with everything I went downstairs to where I smelled food.

"Morning Sasuke" Kuruma said with a slight smirk.

"hn'' I said.

"Well little brother. Well we understand you and Naruto have been arguing lately and we want to help fix it." Itachi said.

I shook my head 'no' "No were fine" I said no to convincing especially with Kuruma sensing my emothions. "Take me to school please" I said looking at Itachi. I really needed to get out of that room because them two together would have grilled me about what is going on.

"OK. come on" Itachi said waving to Kuruma.

Thank god Kuruma was staying home instead of being in the car with us.

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Naruto!"

I heard a voice calling for me. I turned to see that it was Sakura. I didn't really want to see her this early in the morning.

"Hey" is all I said when closing my locker.

"I heard about the fight. Oh I am seriously sorry about canceling our date." she started but I cut her off.

"To be honest I really don't care I am over it. I have other things on my mind way more important then a date you cancelled." I said in a kind of rude way.

"Naruto" it was Shikamaru.

"Shika thank god. Bye Sakura" I said as I walked to my friend.

"Hey man so what happened you didn't come to school yesterday?" Shikamaru said.

"Oh my mother passed away." I said while trying not to cry.

"What?" Shikamaru said astonished.

"Yeah it was a car accident with Sasuke's mom. But his mom is still alive at least." I said sad, but I was glad at the same time.

"I am so sorry man" he said and gave me a hug.

"Thanks man" I said hugging him back.

"How are you taking it? Are you fine to be at school?" Shika said in worried tone.

"I needed out of that house. Itachi and Kuruma were there. Kuruma wouldn't stop following me around the house. Itachi talks to much. And Sasuke..." I paused

"Sasuke?" he said in a curious tone.

"Awkward to be around. Watch today he will avoid me like the plague." I said coldly.

"Why?" Shika asked.

I was hoping he wouldn't ask but he did.

"Because he's a fucking weirdo. about shit. He needs to make up his fucking mind" I said walking down the hall with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked at me funny but didn't ask a thing just followed me to our class.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I guess he's avoiding me. Driving in the car was weird. I was glad to get to school. I should of called Neji or just rode the bus.

"Sasuke!"

Oh damn that's Sakura I forgot about her.

"Sasuke! I need to talk to you." Sakura said.

"Hn" I said uninterested by what she wanted.

"So is it true you and Naruto faught? I heard it was because" I cut her off.

"Yeah we faught. But I doubt anyone here will know the real reason" I said. She was about to talk again but I cut her off.

"And no I don't want to talk to anyone about it either." I finished. I was about to walk away but she grabbed my hand.

"Its ok you don't have to tell me. We should go on a date this weekend." she said.

"Oh I forgot. I can't date you anymore sorry." I said and pulled my hand away.

"Sasuke? What do you mean?" Sakura said shocked.

"I don't want to be with you. I just asked you out so you wouldn't go out with Naruto." I said honestly.

"But I wasn't going to go out with Naruto. Were just friends. And if I liked him what's it to you?" she said mad.

She pissed me off.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to be with you. So its over." I said and walked away.

I was walking down the hall when I saw Neji.

"Neji" I screamed out.

"Sasuke." he ran up to me.

"Hey man. I have a lot to tell you." I said to Neji.

"Ok. Come on. Let's go to the library and talk." Neji said.

"A lot has happened man" I said

"Ok start by telling me why you didn't show up yesterday?" Neji said.

"Ok. First, Naruto's mom passed away the day we faught so that explains why we weren't here yesterday and my mom is in the hosipital. I told Naruto how I felt about him and kissed him the day we faught and before we even found out his mom passed. But before I did that he snapped on me. Then his dad left to go to my mom in the hosipital. The next day I was comforting him about his mom and he kissed my cheek and I told him that I wasn't going to give up on being with him. Then he slammed me into his door and started kissing me. It would have continued and I almost gave in to my urge but his brother knocked on the door so we stopped. But then when he was talking to someone important I went to his room to wait for him then I had the urge to kiss him so when he came in his room I attacked him. Then we started making out and I stopped. He only did this for comfort right? Because of the death right? So I hit him and we haven't seen each other since" I obviously didn't tell him all but I told him the important parts.

"Ok." Neji paused. "Sasuke why would he get comfort like that from you when he could have got comfort another way from someone else. He could have comfort from his brother. I don't know why but I find it weird that you think that would comfort him." Neji said.

-Lunchtime-

Me and Neji walked into the lunchroom and seen Naruto and his friends. Next thing you know Neji was walking towards him.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the lunchroom with Shika, Kiba, HInata, and Tenten, and Choji when they walked up.

"Blondie, sorry about what happened." Neji said. Sasuke was following him.

"Thanks man. You guys can sit if you want.'' I said gesturing two empty chairs. They sat.

"So much for avoiding." Shikamaru said.

"What the hell Naruto? Why is he sitting by us after what he did?" Kiba said irritated.

"I will move." Sasuke said.

I got up and grabbed his arm.

"Its fine." I said. He looked at my hand. "Oh sorry" moved my hand real fast.

He sat back down. It was a awkward silence.

"Ok so Neji what A.P. class you got this semester?" Shikamaru said.

"Science A.P." Neji said looking at Shikamaru.

I wanted to touch Sasuke all I could do was look at him. I grazed his leg with my leg and he jumped up.

"I got to go" he said and ran away.

"I will be right back" I said running after Sasuke.

I caught him the boys bathroom.

"Sasuke. We need to talk." I said.

"No we don't. You just need to stop touching me" Sasuke said irritated.

"I didn't mean to touch you" I said in a nervous tone.

"Whatever" Sasuke said trying to walk away.

I blocked his way without touching him.

"Move Naruto" he demanded.

"No!" I said.

"Move around away from me." he demanded again.

"No. If you want me to move then you'll have to move me. And that would involve touching me." I said.

Before I could see it coming he punched me in the face and I fell back. I caught him before he could leave but I grabbed I grabbed his arm again.

"Let me go" he said.

"No" is all I said.

I got closer to him. This time I didn't care that I was touching him.

"Make me let go" I said in a whisper. I wanted to kiss him.

He started to struggle and hit me in my grip.

"Just calm down!" I said and jerked him.

"Leave me alone Naruto" he said. I let his arm go.

"Is that really what you want?" I said looking him in the eyes until he turned away. He nodded 'yes'.

"Ok" I said and left.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Its been two days since the bathroom incident and Naruto hasn't spoken or tried to touch me at all. So he was only using me. I don't know how to feel about him right now. We even eat in silence aside from our brothers talking. I walked ahead of him from dinner and instead of going to my room I went to his.

"Naruto?" I said.

"Get out." Naruto said not even looking at me.

"So now your ignoring me?" I said irritated.

"Just get out Sasuke." he said irritated.

"NO!" is all I was able to say. He grabbed me by shirt collar.

"What do you want from me Sasuke?" he paused. "First you tell me you love me then when I kiss you you don't pull away at first then you kiss me and then we go downstairs to my mom. Your waiting in my room for me then you kiss me and then pull away telling me we shouldn't do this and we can't. You say your not a tool but shouldn't I be saying that to you! Oh and you tell me not to touch you and to leave you alone but now your in my room asking me stupid ass questions that you know the answer to. he said angry. He mumbled 'damn he is bipolar'. He let me drop to the floor I got my balance and hit him.

"What the fuck? Why do toy keep hitting me?" he said angry.

"You deserve it." I said.

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Why do I deserve it? If that's the case you should be hit" I said then punched him.

We started fist fighting in my room. Then I tripped and he fell on top of me. Man he is beautiful. I do love him. It explains why I couldn't think of anyone but him. We were face to face staring into each other's eyes. I started pulling him toward meand he was leaning down himself.

"Kiss me Sasuke." I said in a whisper. He looked at me shocked. Then grabbed my hair and kissed me. A slight moan came out as he bit my tongue. Man he was turning me on. I flipped us over so I was on top of him. I started kissing his collarbone and his neck. He moaned in my ear and I shivered from the moan. They were nice sounds. I want him so bad.

"Naruto.." he moaned in my ear.

"Sasuke, you want me?" I said licking his neck.

"Yes Naruto. I want you." he said.

I lost control after that and him up to my bed and slammed him on it.

"I won't let you get away this time.." I said to him.

I took off his shirt and my own shirt and started sucking and biting on his body.

"Sasuke, I want you. I want you so badly." I said in a sexy voice.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

What did he just say? He told me he wants me. I flipped him off me and got on him.

"You want me Naruto?" I ask him aroused.

"Yes Sasuke. I love you." Naruto said the exact words I wanted to hear.

I bit his neck hard. I heard a little growl come from him. He was enjoying it. I could feel he had a hard on. I grinded against it and moaned. He moaned to then flipped me onto my back.

"I want you now" he said while unbuckling my pants.

I stopped him.

"What now Sasuke?" he said slightly irritated.

"Are you sure?" I said concerned.

His voice changed when I said that though and his face turned sweeter.

"Does it look like I am not sure Sasuke?" he said. He continued to unbuckle my pants. I let him this time.

"Sasuke, take mine off too." he said in a sexy whisper close to my ear.

I shivered. I started to take off his pants.

"Sasuke, where do you want it?" he said in that sexy whisper.

"Naruto... everywhere." I said. He shivered to the sound of my voice.

He started to prepare me. I started moaning.

"Ah" "Naru...to.." "Put it in" I said between pants. He shivered and put it in.

"Ahhhhh" I moaned loud now.

"Oh how your voice is sexy" he said in my ear. Then he slowly started to move. I was getting impatient and flipped him with him still inside me. I moaned when I got on top because it went deeper. I started to ride him.

"Ahh Ahh Ahh" I moaned and panted.

"Sasuke... you... wanted... me... that badly..." he panted out but still had that damn smirk.

"Shut...up..." I managed to pant out.

"Make me." he said.

I grabbed him by his hair hair and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and started moving.

"You want it faster and harder?" he said in a whisper.

"Ahh...Yeah.." I moaned.

"ok" he said.

We both started moaning like crazy. He bit me and started sucking my neck.

"Ahhh.. Naru-to" I moaned

"Ahh.. Sa-su-ke" he was moaning and panting.

I bit him and started sucking. I wanted him and he wanted me.

"Sa-su-ke" "Ahh" "Sa-su-ke" he moaned.

I started sucking on his neck harder he is mine.

"Ahh... I am gonna cum.." I said panting.

"Go ahead. I am about to too." he said panting in my ear.

He started biting my shoulder when he started to cum which made me cum too. I layed down on him. He pulled out and then grabbed my face and kissed me.

"I love you Sasuke" he said in a serious tone while looking at me.

"Naruto your mine. Were together now." I said.

"Of course. I did mark you as mine" he said with a smirk.

I got off him and ran to his bathroom.

"Nice ass" he said. I ignored it.

"Naruto these hickeys are huge and there's two" I said.

He just started laughing.

"Its ok. You can do the same to me." he said.

This time I chuckled.

"What?" he looked at me curious.

"Well you got one and a shit load of bite marks." I said.

"Oh really" he said then pulled me to the bed.

We layed there together in silence for a little while.

"You better take responsibility for this" I said looking at him.

"Yes forever and always" Naruto said.

If I look back at all the things that have happened I wouldn't have guessed this would happen. I am so happy and I will be with him forever. Who would have guessed that the Kitsune legend in my town would be true. I was connected to the beauty since it happened.

The End!


	14. Sequel

_**Hello everyone,**_

 ** _I was honestly going to restart this story over again but I decided against it because I thought about how much I have changed as a writer and thought this was a testament to my change drastically so I am leaving it alone just adding this sequel._**

 ** _The 4 stories for the month is Cuffed, Chaos Forest, Fox Shrine, and The Demon Exorcist._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

It's been five years since my mother died. It hasn't been easy on our families but we at least stuck together on the hard times.

"Naruto," Sasuke called me as he walked up to the graveyard stairs with his brother.

Kurama and our parents were already at my mother's grave.

"It's really been five years." Itachi said as he got up to us.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

Sasuke and I haven't really been together since high school ended because we went to different colleges. It was Sasuke's decision for us to go our separate ways.

"How has college been?" Sasuke asked.

"Good, I am about to be out of it. I also started my internship to finish my mother's work." I said as me and him got into a slow walk behind his brother.

My feelings never went away for him but I'm sure his feelings went away for me.

"Do you plan on moving closer to the city for your job?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know yet because I like living by the woods." I said.

"You still change to exercise?" Sasuke asked his head tilting toward me.

"It's funner that way. Every once in a while my brother and father do it with me too." I said pushing my glasses up.

"When did you start wearing glasses?" Sasuke asked.

"A year and a half ago. I'm not really use to them but they keep my eyes from changing colors. And if they do at least people think nothing of it." I explained.

"That sounds interesting; do you know why they change so suddenly?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"My father says it's because I don't have a mate. If you see my dad you will notice he wears glasses too. Kurama doesn't and we still don't know why because he denies having a mate." I said.

"Maybe he has my brother." Sasuke suggested as we got closer to see them standing close to each other.

"Maybe," I said shrugging my shoulders and walking up to my father.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Damn it... why does he do that whenever we're together? He always looks for the opportunity to run away. Can I really blame him though? I guess not.

"Hey mom, father, Kurama, and Minato. How has everyone been?" I asked.

"I have been good." Kurama said then took a glance at the two men with glasses and chuckled.

"You don't need to laugh at us because we have glasses. You just don't want to admit you have a mate." Minato said teasing his son.

Kurama blushed a red like his hair that made everyone laugh. Itachi on the other hand gave him a fond smile like he understood something we all didn't.

"Hello Kushina, we're all here." Minato said and a big ghost fox popped on the grave stone.

For some reason we're the only ones who can see her and that's probably because our family knows the secret.

"Hello how is everyone?" Kushina whispered as her tails curled around her then she looked at her mate. "Hahahahaha you're wearing glasses now." Kushina said laughing the whole time making the rest of us chuckle and Minato blush.

The laughs continued until the sun went down. Naruto seemed to be the only one who didn't really talk all he did was sit there. I noticed a few things changed about him. He let his hair grow out more, he has more muscle, and his skin looks brighter. Naruto took off his glasses and tilted his head back into his mother's tail. It seemed they didn't have to talk because he was always around the graveyard from what I hear.

Everyone started to get up saying their goodbyes while I waited for Naruto because I still wanted to talk to him some more.

"Can I talk to you separately Sasuke?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah," I said gently walking to her.

Naruto was the last one there before his mother gave him a look telling him to go.

"Hi..." I said not sure what she wanted to talk to me about.

"You left my son." Kushina said gently.

"Ah..." I didn't know what to say to that.

"You know he really cares about you that's why he doesn't say anything. He even wears glasses." Kushina said with a chuckle.

"What is so bad about glasses? They look good on him." I said blushing then shaking my head.

"Sasuke, if you were going to break his heart anyway why you didn't just leave it be the way it was before he found out your feelings and his own." Kushina said looking mad but sad also.

I put my head down. I should have known this was coming considering she was the one to tell me to go for it. Well so did Minato.

"I do care for him. It's just... don't want to get in the way of the others dream." I said using the same excuse I gave him.

"Okay. I will see you soon." Kushina said abruptly then made a noise and Naruto came back.

"Later," I said as I walked past Naruto who didn't even glance at me.

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Why did you do that mom?" I asked taking off my glasses and shaking my hair my fox ears popping up.

"You're turning more into a fox the more you don't say anything Naruto." My mother said.

"I'm fine," I said though I knew this was bad.

When a Kitsune passes twenty they have to initially find there mates before they start to change into a fox and have to mate with another fox but seeing as I am special because I lost my virginity at sixteen now I change quicker than the rest. Dumbass Sasuke.

"You know it's not fine. Your own tails are starting to be visible. Not by the humans of course." My mother said.

"Mom I don't want to hear this right now." I said laying my head against her tombstone.

"Then tell him how you feel before it's too late." She said before disappearing.

"How can I come between him and his dream?" I questioned out loud to myself.

I am becoming a fucking fox because the person I happen to mate with is following his dreams. How wonderful. I need to handle this soon. I wonder who my brother's mate is? I could find out.

I stood up and walked down the steps leading to my car as I spotted Sasuke by it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders and getting off my car.

I walked by him slowly waiting for him to move out the way so I can get in. He walked the rest of the way to me putting his hand in my hair like he knew what was there.

"That's why your letting your hair grow." Sasuke said gently then touched one of my tails that seemed to circle him.

My breathing was quickening. Why does he do this to me? I leaned down and kissed him. It seemed to shock him but he quickly came out of it pulling me into him, rubbing my ears.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Those ears are so damn adorable. Wait... am I hearing this right? Is he purring? Aww that is so fucking cute. I will never get enough of Naruto but I couldn't help letting him go.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"Sasuke, why do you do this to me?" Naruto said putting his head in my neck.

"I'm sorry," I said gently petting his head I could feel his ears retracting but one tail was still wrapped around me.

"I can't do this anymore." Naruto said taking off his glasses. "If you want to be with me then be with me if you don't then leave me alone to transform fully into a fox where I can mate with one." Naruto said shocking me pushing me aside.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

He turned to look at me with his glasses off his eyes shined bright blue before I saw them go a fiery red, they were beautiful.

"Yes, I am." Naruto said.

"The reason I have been asking you if you were going to come to the city is because I had a place down there and I wanted to live with you." I said in a rushed tone but I knew he would understand but I was looking down so I didn't see his face or anything.

"Sasuke... look at me." Naruto whispered.

I slowly looked up at him nervous. What I saw melted my soul. He was in full fox form.

"You're still the most beautiful fox I have ever seen." I said walking up to him petting him.

"You still irritate me." Naruto said changing his forms again back to fully human that I couldn't even see his tails.

"I can say the same thing about you, you know?" I said walking up to him.

"Really? I think I'm amazing." Naruto said grabbing my hand pulling me toward the car.

I was caught up in his fox den since I was child and didn't even know it. He always was there no matter what. I did so many hurtful things and he always came back to me no matter what it was. I love this beautiful fox and always will. Because like they say in this town if you see a Kitsune in its true form you're bonded to it for life and that's what I am. But it's not because of the tale that I am it's because I love him that's why I am.

"Naruto, I love you." I said stopping him from getting into the car.

"I love you too." Naruto said pulling me into a gentle kiss as the sunset.

In the corner of my eye I could see his mom. I bet she's happy. For a moment I didn't know what was going on until I got bit.

"What the hell?!" I screamed.

"Now we're really bonded for life." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Yes," I said pulling him into a kiss.

"Let's go home," Naruto said getting into the car.

We met as kids, fell in love as teenagers, and became soul mates in are adult life nothing could be better. That's how my life got finalized in the end and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_


End file.
